


Let's Go Miraculous Precure!

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pretty Cure Crossover, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Weaponized Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: On the day that Master Fu gave his two chosen wielders of the Miraculous, two Precure fairies slammed headlong, quite literally, into the faces of Marinette and Adrien, forcing them into a partnership that would resonate into a brand new world of magical girls and boys.Four lights streak towards a golden future! Let’s Go, Miraculous Precure!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Let's Go Miraculous Precure!

In another world, things would proceed as normal. Hawkmoth would attack Paris, and two young champions would obtain the Miraculous and show the strength of their souls in the defense of their city, and the people who would come to trust them as their protectors.

But in this world… things have gone a little… sideways.

“Precure, double kick!” Chorused the pair as they slammed into the enormous Nobara, which on this day looked like a massive ice cream stand with two spindly arms that were made from soft cones with ice cream piled high atop one another. It’s head was dotted with a trio of sweetheart blend ice cream - strawberry, mint and chocolate, and its chest sported a heart with a intertwined thorn heart, the symbol of the Thorn Kingdom. It was made from the local ice cream cart owned by Andre, the poor vendor who on this day, was the poor bystander who had his precious things stolen by the minions of the area.

Landing in a crouch, Cure Chat stood up as Cure Ladybug shook her leg out a little. “That cold aura is going to freeze us solid at this rate,” she said, wincing. “Any thoughts, Chat?”

“I’ve got a couple, Aibou, but there’s a few problems ahead of us that might dash our hopes against the ice.” replied Chat as the monster of the day fired several blasts of soft serve at them. The pair dodged the blasts, the ice cream freezing parts of the bridge. “We’d better act fast, or else we’ll be stuck defrosting the entire Seine!”

“Right, let’s get this thing off the ice and into the barbeque.” Cure Ladybug held out her hand as she landed and Cure Chat grasped it as the pair aimed, a twinned symbol of heart-shaped power spinning with red and black energies swirling around. “Two hearts chime into one!” They chorused in tandem as their power charged and several hearts slammed the Nobara into place, pinning it.

“Precure! Heart-Luck Lovely Action!” Exclaimed the pair, and there was a massive blast as the pair braced themselves as they fired the destructive cleansing force.

The attack slammed right into the Nobara, as it was struck full with the power as the pair whirled around and posed. “Miracle Cleansing! Full power!”

A massive explosion rocked the plaza as the Nobara whispered, “Blooming” and the entire area erupted into a fountain of flowers seconds before the ice cream cart floated down. From it, an energy flew towards the pair as they turned and held out their hands, grasping the glowing energy as one as it resolved into a glowing pair of charms -- one of them a cone with three little scoops of ice cream, the other a sundae.

“You did it!” Exclaimed a tiny fairy, zipping out of hiding, followed by another. It was pink and the other was blue, as the fairies were small and cute. One was like a ladybug and the other was like a cat. “Here, place the charms into the Ribbon case! We’ve got ten more to go until the Ribbon Case is completed!”

“Seems like a long way to go still,” said Ladybug with a sigh of relief, as the destruction around them began to return to normal.

“I think my partner handled it pretty well,” said the other fairy. “What do you think, Chat?”

“Purrfectly perfect,” replied Chat, brushing his wild blue hair back and grinning at his partner who messed with her long pink hair. “What do you think, Aibou? Do you think we should hang out at school tomorrow?”

“Well, considering we need to study for the test and all…” said Ladybug as she looked over at Mr. Andre who was coming up to them. “Oh, Mr. Andre! We got your cart back!”

“Oh thank you Precure! I thought it was all lost this time around! Between the previous Akuma incident and now this, I thought my business was in peril,” said the man with a sigh of relief. “You haven’t seen Ladybug or Chat Noir anywhere have you?”

The pair sweated a little. “Uh, nope? Haven’t seen them anywhere!” Said Chat, nervously. “We’ll let them know we’ve been looking for them. We might have just missed them.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure we just took a wrong turn and missed them somewhere.” added Ladybug.

“A shame really. It’d be great to see the newest superheroes team up with the most famous Paris ones! Have some ice cream on me.”

Armed with ice cream, and bidding farewell to one another, Ladybug dismissed her powers as she shared the ice cream with the Ladybug fairy, seconds before she affixed her earrings to her ear. “Tikki.”

“How’d it go Marinette?” asked Tikki, popping out as Charmi the Fairy offered her ice cream. “Is the double life, well, triple life now too hard?”

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten closer to Adrien now that we’re actually partners, but to still hide the actual Ladybug and then have him call me up for actual superheroing? It feels weird we’re still hiding stuff from one another.” Marinette facepalmed. “Tikki why’s my life such a mess?”

“No one said it would be easy being a superhero Marinette, much less a double-superhero. This was a literal once in a million chance that Charmi and Zupi slammed into you and Adrien at the same time Master Fu gave you both the Miraculous!” Exclaimed Tikki. “Even we can’t predict that!”

“She’s right! And not just anyone can become a Precure! Even Zupi was surprised when Adrien had the power to become a Precure. Imagine, a guy Precure? Not that it hasn’t happened before, it just takes a lot of willpower and heart to become one!” Added Charmi. She grinned. “Take heart Marinette! You’re not alone in this fight, you can actually talk to Adrien now!”

“You’re right about that. C’mon, let’s go home, and call him up when we get home!” Said Marinette, bolstered by her fairy and Kwami’s encouragement.

Across town, Adrien boosted himself into his room, deactivated his powers and summoned Plagg. “I see you had fun today without me,” said Plagg, smirking. “Having fun with Marinette?”

“Oh c’mon Plagg, just because I get to run around with Marinette as a hero, well, more of a hero, with Zupi, doesn’t mean I’m ignoring you.” defended Adrien.

“Sure I’m not. But you brought cheese so all’s forgiven. That being said, Zupes, what’s the deal today? This was my turn today!”

“Sorry, but you know as well as I do that the Thorn Kingdom doesn’t clockwatch and stupid Petal has this stupid aggravating tendency to turn anything she doesn’t like into a Nobara.” replied Zupi, already three-layers deep into a pile of cookies. “It’s lucky that the stupidhead Hawkmoth doesn’t attack at the same time.”

“Ugh, I can’t imagine how terrible that’d be if the Thorn Kingdom teamed up with Hawkmoth,” groused Plagg. “It’s great at least that both sides seem completely uninterested in helping one another. Otherwise we’d have a complete mess on our hands.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Still, I haven’t seen My Lady anywhere. I wonder if she feels left out that Cure Ladybug and I are taking the spotlight lately.” muttered Adrien.

Zupi and Plagg shared a “Are you kidding me” expression and Zupi drolled, “Maybe they’re closer than you think sometimes you blockhead.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Zupi?” retorted Adrien and Zupi snorted as he went back to his cookies. “Hey are you two keeping secrets from me?”

“Nothing that we’d like to tell you ourselves,” replied Plagg. “You two will have to deal with it yourselves. Make sure to bring us to class next time.”

=====

Marinette slid into her chair with a soft sigh and with a loud groan, slammed her head onto the table. Adrien patted her on the shoulder and she muttered, “Adrien, I’m tired.”

“So am I, so are we going to talk about it?” asked Adrien. The room was still quiet, being the first people there so far. “That battle was pretty out of place even for Petal.”

“I feel like she’s gotten more random lately,” said Marinette, not even lifting her head from the table. “We need to find more partners. Didn’t Charmi and Zupi say that they got separated from their fairy friends when they entered Paris?”

“Yeah, they said there’s at least two more fairies out there. But it’s been a while. They could have gotten lost, especially with Akuma attacks happening on the regular.” said Adrien. “You don’t think that someone’s found them though?”

“I hope someone’s found them. Otherwise, we’ll have to go looking for them. We’ve been at this for about a month now, and between us, and the Miraculous showing up to beat Akuma, I don’t know how they do it.”

The two overworked superheroes nodded tiredly in unison as they slumped in their chairs. Being keepers of a massive triple secret was rough indeed. Especially when they were only privy to the truth of only one of them.

=====

A week later, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting an Akuma. Same old tricks, same old troubles again. But there was a distinct slowing down in their movements, and the keen eye of the fencing instructor who had been turned into Darkblade was still marching his army towards them. “This doesn’t look good,” said Ladybug as she backflipped away from the advancing army. “How’re you holding up Chat?”

“Not good My Lady,” replied Chat in a breathless tone. “We need to get to Darkblade but he’s ensconced himself in a purrfect citadel this time. We’ll need some heavy firepower to break through his defensive lines.”

“If only we could utilize a little more firepower to do that,” groaned Ladybug. “If only we could--”

“Ahahahahahaha!” The duo’s expression fell as a familiar face appeared overhead as Petal appeared. The dark skinned woman dressed in an elegant dress cinched much too tight for anyone to breathe in, smirked. “I see the two defenders of the Miraculous are having trouble with the latest Akuma.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be harassing the Precure?” demanded Ladybug, while internally panicking.

“Hmph! Normally I would but letting Hawkmoth conqueror all of Paris would be complete, shall we say, not great for my Queen’s plans. As such, we’re here to lend you a hand.”

She cupped her hands as a charm glowed brilliantly black, as she aimed it at a nearby overturned car. “Let all your dreams be enveloped by thorns! Nobara! Encase and Arise!”

Shooting the blast at the car, the car stood up and changed form, exploding into a giant monster who stretched his arms. “No-ba-ra!” Roared the Car Nobara.

“Car Nobara, help the Miraculous, clear a path for them towards the city hall! But try not to hurt the mindless horde too much,” said Petal, before laughing.

“Nobara?” exclaimed the Nobara seconds before it nodded. “Nobara!” And with that, it charged forward, slamming into the horde, car doors open.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, puzzled green eyes under his domino mask. “Never look a gift horse in the mouth I suppose,” he said before following Nobara, Ladybug followed shortly afterwards as Ladybug spared a glance at Petal.

“I still don’t trust you,” she muttered as Petal smirked, teleporting away.

=====

“We can’t keep this up,” panted Cure Ladybug, collapsing in a heap after defeating the latest Nobara as Cure Chat sprawled on the roof next to her. “We need to find that third and fourth Precure as soon as possible!”

“We’ve looked everywhere! We can’t find them! Aibou, we might need to give up on this.” groaned Chat as he transformed back to Adrien, and Zupi floated up from his device state into a fairy. “Zupi, haven’t you detected anything lately?”

“It’s weird, but Charmi and I have been feeling something odd lately,” said Zupi as Charmi emerged from her hip pouch and transformed Marinette back to normal.

“Well? Why didn’t you tell us?” demanded Marinette.

The two fairies looked at one another and said, “It’s around Ayla.” said Charmi hesitantly.

“That’s great news though! If Ayla has one of your friends--!” exclaimed Marinette but Charmi held up a hand.

“Marinette… Ayla’s Petal. We saw her transform into Petal a couple of days ago before she attacked you in the college yard before the 1 v 1.” said Charmi.

“What…? Why? Ayla and I…” said Marinette, shocked. “No, that can’t be true!”

“We think the Thorn Kingdom took over her mind, or alternatively, Ayla was never Ayla Cerice to begin with…” said Zupi sadly. “It might be a cover. There have been villains before that got in good with other people but…”

“Wait hold on a minute. Ayla is a good person. And Nino wouldn’t be dating a villain just to trick us. Right?” said Adrien. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Unless Nino is also being tricked too.” said Zupi. “It’s possible. Remember he was one of the first few victims of Hawkmoth so he is prone to emotional distress.”

“I just don’t get it…” said Marinette, drawing her legs up to her knees. “If Ayla really is a villain then…”

“Hey… Aibou. Look, if she is, we need to convince her to join us then.” said Adrien. “There’s all there is to it. We’re not going to kill her or do anything to hurt her. That’s not what friends do.”

“Right. Okay. Let’s get down from here and get some rest. We need to come up with a plan to confront Ayla and hopefully not drag this out.” said Marinette, a note of hope in her tone.

=====

“Marinette? You’re up late.” said Tom, as he found his daughter stress baking that evening. “It is ten thirty. Tomorrow’s a school day.”

“I just… have a lot on my mind.” said Marinette. “I needed to work something out to be honest. Sorry, I’ll clean up.”

Her father smiled as he went over to the kitchen sink and started to do the dishes. “You know, when I was your age, I had problems with my friends too. All of us were rambunctious, and we all had problems. Sometimes, the best thing we ever did was throw fisticuffs at one another just to talk it through.”

“You fought with your friends?” asked Marinette.

Her father Tom, laughed. “I did. Had my share of bruises in the day. But you know, sometimes the language of a punch is stronger than words, as the saying goes. There’s a lot of emotion in the strength of a strike. How you put all of your emotion into a single blow conveys what you’re trying to say to someone. How much you care, how much you adore them, and how much you want them to come back to you.”

“Did it ever work?” asked Marinette.

“Many times. Not always, but the message was conveyed in my youth. I hope you understand that the fist is not always the right way to convey a message, Marinette. But when all words are spent, sometimes the only way to talk is through exchanging blows.” He looked over at his daughter and smiled. “Being a Precure is hard, isn’t it.”

“Papa… you know about me?” asked Marinette.

“I see a troubled teen, who is trying to live up to a powerful legacy. But I also see a friend who is trying to get through to a friend. So let’s finish these cookies, and then you can share them with your friend who is most undoubtedly the enemy.” Tom folded Marinette into a hug and then the two of them started in on finishing the cookies.

=====

“So you came,” said Ayla, arms folded as she stood in the middle of the college yard. It was a weekend, but clearly no one had gotten the memo as word had spread that Marinette and Adrien were having some kind of big public argument with Ayla.

Next to her floated a small fox fairy who’s eyes were dulled. “I’m surprised you showed up.”

“So you called the crowd huh,” said Adrien. “Not surprised. This is your kind of thing isn’t it? Lady Wifi. Or should I say Petal of the Third Thorn!”

Ayla smirked as she reached out to the fairy who transformed into a small handheld device. “So you figured it out. Yeah, I’m Petal. Have been for years. We of the Thorn Kingdom have traveled the cosmos, chasing these fairies. It’s surprising that one of them came to me, and tried to offer me its power. Silly little thing.”

“Ayla,” said Marinette as she reached out and clasped Adrien’s hand. There was a shriek of outrage from Chloe which was immediately stifled as two fairies dropped from the sky and transformed into devices and fell into their hands. “I’m guessing talk is over.”

“Has been for a while,” replied Ayla. “Now come, Precure!”

“Precure! Miracle-Link BRILLIANCE!” Chorused the three Precure as energies blasted upwards from them, black, red and amber before Cure Ladybug, Cure Chat and Petal stood there.

“Luck Chimes in the Dawn, Cure Ladybug!”

“Crackling Disaster in the Twilight, Cure Chat!”

“Explosive Fire wreaths around me in the Evening, Dark Petal!”

Silence reigned over the crowd. Nino breathed, “Holy shit.”

And then, the skies which were threatening to rain, opened up. As a sign from the heavens, the trio lunged at one another as their fists met in a thunderous clap of power.

=====

“Seems like you’ve bested me, Precure,” groaned Petal, collapsing onto the ground to the knee as her device clattered to the ground and poofed back into the fox fairy. “Go ahead… end me.”

The pair had their hands held out as the rain continued to pour, crackling black and red energies swirling around but Cure Ladybug cut off her stream of power. “I can’t do it.” she said. “Ayla…!”

“Don’t say that!” Exclaimed Ayla, slamming the ground. “If I go back to the Thorn Kingdom they’ll get rid of me. You don’t know what they’ll do to people who lose. I’ll just become a flower in the garden, cursed to live forever as a motionless flower again…”

“Then come with us,” said Cure Chat, crouching down and holding out his hand to her. “We’ll protect you. Take you in, and see that you and your fairy friend are protected.”

“I tried to kill you,” muttered Ayla.

“We get that far too much to let that bother us,” replied Ladybug. “So, you in?”

“Tch… you’re such a dweeb. Fine.” Taking their hands, she stood up. “Although I suppose I should explain to my host family that I brainwashed them.”

“Oh geez,” groaned Marinette, transforming back as with Adrien. “So… you’re going to join us as Cure Petal right?”

Ayla frowned. “Dark Petal’s power is shattered. I don’t know what I’m going to do, once the fairy recovers.”

“Her name is Fuuka,” said Zupi. “And it’s your fault for her being in this state!”

“I said I’m sorry, geez.” said Ayla. “Though, now everyone knows you two are Precure, and I was trying to hurt you all for a while. The Thorn Kingdom’s not going to take this lying down either. They’re going to send another general, maybe another one.”

“How many more are there?” asked Adrien, worried.

“There’s at least two more, Vine and Leaf. They’re freakishly powerful. Fortunately Vine is lazy, so whatever you get from him, he’ll probably send out a Nobara and then let it do all the work. It’s Leaf you’ll have to worry about. Leaf can create Cho-Nobara. You’re not ready for those.”

“Great. And with the Akuma still in town, and Hawkmoth around, what’ll happen now?”

“Now? You find the fourth Precure. Yeah, I know you two are looking. Fortunately I’m sure that fairy will be around. With it, you’ll be able to unlock your second tier of power which should be able to defend against any Cho-Nobara.” said Ayla. “I hope you two are ready.”

=====

“Adrien.”

Oh boy here it comes. Adrien winced as he turned around to see his father walking up to him. “Yes father?”

“I have received word that you are, quote, running around the city as a superhero. Is this true?”

He winced. Which one was he referring to? Chat Noir or Cure Chat? Because… “Ye-esss?”

His father, Gabriel looked at him, pushing up his glasses. “A fashion consultant of mine has asked about your secret Adrien.”

“Which secret would that be?” Dead. Dead. DEAD DEAD DEA--

“How you keep your long hair from tangling in battle. She would love to know your secret about that.” said Gabriel and Adrien almost exploded from the tension leaving his body. “As such, I will not dissuade you from being a moonlit superhero in any form. I realize it is important for our fair city not to lose the use of one of our esteemed superheroes and I will not stand in your way.”

What… twilight zone did he walk into? “Is that all, father?”

“As long as you divulge the secret to keeping your hair from being flyaway in battle, I will ensure your tardiness from school is overlooked. But you are to maintain your studies as much as possible during upkeep of Precure nonsense, is that clear?” said Gabriel before walking off.

“Yes. Yes father! Thank you father!” Adrien retreated into his room, and let out an audible explosion of relief. “Oh my god I thought I was done for…”

“That could have gone way worse than expected,” remarked Zupi as he and Plagg floated into view.

“Yeah, it could have been about something way worse,” remarked Plagg. “In all of this Precure stuff, we haven’t had an Akuma attack in ages. You think Hawkmoth’s eased off now?”

“Unlikely,” said Adrien. “We’re probably in for it now.”

=====

“I hate it when I’m right,” groaned Chat Noir as the latest Akuma made out of the rock star Jagged Stone tried to make him into swiss cheese seconds before Ayla slammed into him from the side, knocking him into a pile of clothing. “Ow.”

“You’re welcome,” said Ayla getting up and helping the young hero up.

“Not that I don’t mind the save, but shouldn’t you be helping the Precure?” asked Chat Noir, to which Ayla gave him a cross-eyed look. “Uh…”

“I’ll just give you an A- for effort in misdirecting you idiot,” replied Ayla as she stood up to Guitar Villain. “Hawkmoth trying for quality over quantity? The bar seems to be slipping.”

“Stand aside, I require the Miraculous and nothing else.” commanded Hawkmoth through the glowing butterfly mask of the controlled villain.

“Humph. So single minded in your goals. Tell you what, you get past me, and I’ll help you out.” replied Ayla, cracking her knuckles. “Even without powers, I’m more than a match for your little puppet.”

“Hmph.” Letting go of his Akuma, Guitar Villain growled. “I’m here for the Miraculous, so let’s dance little lady!”

And he hit the guitar beat, blasting several notes which sent a shockwave towards the pair. Ayla grabbed Chat and hauled him away, before dropping him unceremoniously on the ground nearby. She ignited her hands and fired several spheres of flame at him, launching herself backwards away from him which collided with another Shocking Riff.

Hitting the ground, Ladybug ran up to the fight and said, “Chat Noir! Are you okay?”

“A little bruised My Lady, but nothing to worry about. Ayla came to the fight.” replied Chat. “How about you? Delayed a little?”

“A little. I had to deal with his pet crocodile. The Akuma is in his guitar.” said Marinette. “I saw it go in previously.”

“This is going to be a rough fight then. Seems like Hawkmoth is going for quality over quantity this time around. And with Cerice in the mix, we’re in for a lot of trouble.” replied Chat Noir.

“Are you two ready to fight yet or not?” demanded Ayla, as she launched a punch that almost struck the guitar, but it was parried from a blast from the guitar itself. Skidding to the ground, she groaned. “Get your acts together you two.”

“She’s right. Let’s get going.” said Ladybug, brandishing her yoyo.

“Right behind you.”

=====

“I’m… so tired…” groaned Marinette as she, Adrien and Ayla sat in a small cafe. “We don’t need just you Ayla, we need an army!”

“If you two would just fess up to one another this would go better,” said Ayla, sipping her drink.

“Fess up to what?” asked Adrien.

“Being Chat and Ladybug.” said Ayla.

“But we already know we’re Chat and Ladybug. The entire city knows.” said Marinette.

“Do they really?” asked Ayla, giving them an eye. “It doesn’t seem like it.”

“I’m sure I’m sure,” said Adrien.

“Sure you sure?” said Ayla.

“A hundred percent sure,” said Marinette.

Ayla looked at the two exhausted Precure-slash-Miraculous. Looked at Zupi and Charmi who were sneaking cheese and cookies to their respective Miraculous friends without the others noticing. Fuuka who was chewing on a tart with a knowing grin. And she facepalmed, realizing that the whole city knew that these two were Precure, but NO ONE seemed to cotton on that Cure Chat and Cure Ladybug were also Ladybug and Chat Noir. NOT EVEN EACH OTHER.

“I wonder if this is how Batman feels…” she muttered.

=====

“Hah!” Exclaimed Chloe, holding out a little stuffed bear fairy. “I found one!”

“Zzzzz,” replied the bear fairy as three fairies exclaimed, “Kuma!”

“Where’d you find him?” asked Fuuka as the fairies surrounded the sleeping bear.

“This thing was sleeping in my pantry! He ate all the honey wafers!” Exclaimed Chloe. “And then he fell asleep!”

“That’s Kuma for you,” said Charmi. “He eats and he sleeps.”

“Geez, I don’t want a fairy that eats and sleeps. Get rid of him for me.” groused Chloe, holding him out for the other fairies.

“I’m sure he won’t want a partner like you anyhow,” remarked Zupi. “You’re not Precure Material.”

Chloe got a sour look on her face. “What’s that supposed to mean? Not Precure Material?”

“Precure are pure of heart, and you’re selfish!” Retorted Zupi with a triumphant grin.

Chloe glared at him, placed Kuma down and started stretching Zupi’s cheeks out comedically. “Owowowowowow!” Exclaimed Zupi, flailing. “You want to repeat that, cat,” growled Chloe menacingly.

With a snort, Chloe let go. “I’ll show you. I’ll be the best Precure ever! I’ll be more radiant than any of you three right now!”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Remarked Zupi and Fuuka sighed.

“Zupi be nice,” said Fuuka as Charmi rolled her eyes.

=====

“You know, it seems weird that Chloe is now just butting into all of our battles,” said Marinette. “But I can’t believe that new fairy of hers is going along with it!”

“The Power of the Noontime Sun, Cure Ray.” remarked Ayla. “She’s heckuva strong too. And then there’s that new Miraculous Wielder out there that’s using the Fox Miraculous.”

“We don’t even know who that person is!” Exclaimed Adrien, throwing his hands up. “They just showed up one day calling themselves Rena Rouge.”

“You don’t say,” said Ayla dryly, her tone so deadpan you could dry out the desert from it’s tone.

“Yeah, really. It’s like she got a kick out of not telling us who gave her the Miraculous when she showed up during a Precure fight.” said Marinette, clearly put off.

Oh these precious sweet summer children. “In any case, you don’t need me around much do you then.” said Ayla. “You can stop asking me to join your Precure Club.”

“Huh? But you’re still Cure Citrine for us. The Power of the Evening Star.” said Marinette.

“But with the allegiance of Rena Rouge now, it might help if there’s help from just one hero?” offered Ayla.

“Don’t be silly, we need Cure Citrine too. We can’t be the Miraculous Precure without you.” protested Adrien.

Ayla wanted to slam her head against the table.

=====

“Luck Chimes in the Dawn, Cure Ladybug!”

“Crackling Disaster in the Twilight, Cure Chat!”

“Fire wreaths around me in the Evening Star, Cure Citrine!”

“Sparkling, Magical, The Sunshine of the Noon, Cure Ray!”

“Four lights streak towards a golden future! Let’s Go, Miraculous Precure!”

At last, the team posed as the group posed as one for the first time as one, united as one.

And then the missile impacted, knocking them into a heap. “Hey, no fair interrupting the team pose!” Shouted Cure Chat from his prone position.

“Oh sorry,” replied Vine lazily as he and Leaf floated overhead. “I shouldn’t have interrupted but Leaf said…”

“Can it,” retorted Leaf as she held up her hand. The girl formerly known as Sabrina looked at Vine who was also formerly known as Nathaniel. “We have our orders.”

“Man, I didn’t realize you had more of your friends in the college,” remarked Adrien.

“First I heard of it. Leaf and Vine never took human form, we’re usually just indistinct blobs of power. They must have copied these kids and hid their bodies somewhere, or just possessed them. Or worse case scenario like me? Convinced a couple of suckers that they suddenly had family.” remarked Cure Citrine.

Cure Ray frowned. “Sabrina, this isn’t who you are.”

“Oh and I suppose acting like a goodie two-shoes was you all along, Chloe?” snorted Leaf as she held out her hand, crackling dark power holding two Ribbon Charm as Vine held out his hand with two Ribbon Charms. “I guess we’re full of surprises.”

“Nathaniel, please, don’t do this. You like us, you trust us.” said Cure Ladybug, trying to appeal to his good side.

“I know,” said Vine. “But… I can’t go against my Queen’s wishes. For her sake, and the Thorn Kingdom. I have to take you Precure down.” He looked up and there was steel in his usually gentle eyes. “Leaf!”

“Finally.”

Slamming their hands together they chorused, “Let all your dreams be enveloped by thorns! Cho-Nobara! Encase and Arise!”

The Cho-Nobara slammed into the ground, as dark energy swirled around the statue of the Miraculous Wielders that was erected in the city plaza, and twinned Dark Ladybug and Dark Chat Noir opened their eyes, as the stone animated. “CHO-NOBARA!” they echoed in stereo.

“Get them,” commanded Leaf as the monsters surged forward at the Precure.

=====

Nino ducked the shaking foundation as the battle raged. The first Cho-Nobara unleashed onto the Precure was almost too much, but Hawkmoth took advantage of it, and now there was an Akuma out in the open. And now the Miraculous holders were not able to engage them. “What’s even happening in this city,” he remarked, peering around the building at the fight happening in real time.

“A change that was unexpected,” said an aged voice and Nino turned at the appearance of a elderly man, who looked worried. “This was not foreseen, nor would it be expected. Young man, if you could help in any way, would you take the plunge.”

“Yes, those are my friends out there. I need to help them as much as possible. What can I do?” asked Nino.

“Are you certain?” asked a voice and a small Miraculous floated into view. “Once you use my power, a great responsibility will be required of you. Those who fight, may not know what is before them.”

“I need to do this. To protect my friends. And my city.” said Nino. He winced as Adrien, no, Cure Chat went flying from a devastating punch from the Cho-Nobara that looked like Chat Noir. “Please!”

“Very well.”

=====

Cure Ladybug hit the ground and her transformation shattered, reverting her to the glittering sundress of her pre-transformation. “Oh, such a shame, you can’t withstand its power. A pity.” Said Leaf with a smirk.

“Get away from my Aibou,” snarled Cure Chat, staggering to his feet, despite the thrashing he had received from his other alter-ego. “I won’t let you harm her!”

“She’s a Precure, all she’ll get is a few bruises and bumps. You on the other hand look like the cat literally dragged you through the mug, Chat. So let’s see if we can’t add any more bruises to that pretty face of yours! Cho-Nobara!” ordered Leaf.

“CHO!” The Cho-Nobara came crashing down atop Cure Chat and Cure Ladybug’s scream of “NO!” could be heard. But when the dust lifted, a Miraculous Holder stood there, holding up the arms of the Cho-Nobara, if barely. “What?” demanded Leaf.

“Thought… you could… use some help!” Grunted Nino. “Dude, take this away from me!”

In a flash, Cure Ray and Cure Citrine had kicked it away and slammed it high into the skies, having dispatched the Ladybug Statue into the skies as well. “Nino?” asked Ayla, surprised at her boyfriend being a new Miraculous Holder.

“Am I that obvious?” panted Nino. “And it’s Carapace like this.”

“I’ll talk to you later about some important stuff later.” promised Citrine. “Can you still fight? Or is protecting all you do?”

“Still feeling out the bugs in this power,” replied Carapace.

“Watch our backs then,” replied Ray. A pause. “Glad to have you on the extended team. You do realize what those two idiots are doing over there right?”

“What, Adrien and Marinette? Can they be any more obvious?” said Carapace. He got a nod about it. “About their triple lives?” Another nod. “Anyone with half a brain can see it except them.”

“We’ll just leave them to their own world.” snorted Ray. “Let’s go.”

Helping Ladybug and Chat to their feet and allowing them to repower, the Cho-Nobara was driven back and defeated with a timely power up. This gave the pair time to excuse themselves to change power sets while Ayla and Chloe looked the other way conveniently to deal with the Akuma that had graciously waited its turn.

Just another day in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Published 12-07-2020
> 
> A short look into an alternate world of a what-if of Season 1 of Miraculous Ladybug, crossed and fused with a original season of Precure. Knowing how oblivious these two are, it makes sense how silly this can get.
> 
> The Thorn Kingdom, and the concepts of Petal, Leaf, Vine, Nobaras, Cho-Nobaras and the Thorn Queen are all original Precure concepts created for this series as with the fairies, Fuuka, Kuma, Charmi and Zupi.
> 
> A quick note on Ayla's last name of Cerice: I chose a different last name to denote she was from the Thorn Kingdom. Additionally, Nathaniel and Sabrina would have different last names as well, denoting plants or minerals accounting for the Thorn Kingdom origin.


End file.
